It is generally known to provide different types of tools such as paint applicators and the like with handle extensions to allow the operator to use the tools in areas normally beyond the operator's reach without having to use a ladder. The most common way of attaching a handle extension to a tool handle is to provide a threaded connection therebetween. However, one of the disadvantages of this type of connection is that the tool may rotate in the unscrewing direction relative to the handle extension during use, making the connection somewhat unstable. Also, it can be somewhat tedious to thread and unthread the handle extension from the tool handle especially when the need to do so occurs fairly frequently.
Another drawback to providing this type of threaded connection is that a tool handle with an internally threaded bore cannot readily be molded hollow out of a relatively inexpensive plastic such as polypropylene to a relatively large outer diameter for ease of gripping.
Latches of various types have also been used to connect a handle extension to a tool handle. Moreover, keys have been used to prevent relative rotation between a tool and tool handle or tool and tool retainer.
However, there is a need for a lock mechanism for positively locking a handle extension to a tool handle in a more quick and facile manner. Moreover, there is a need for such a lock mechanism that also allows a conventional threaded handle extension to be threadedly connected to the tool handle. Furthermore, there is a need for such a lock mechanism that can be used to connect a handle extension to a tool handle that is molded hollow to a relatively large size out of a relatively inexpensive plastic such as polypropylene.